Tease
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: After being presented with the perfect opportunity to tease Levi, you decide to do just that. Levi decides that you deserve to be punished for doing so.


It's a gloriously sunny Thursday morning at Survey Corps HQ. The sun has been shining non-stop since it rose, and the heat is almost too much, given how muggy the weather has been in recent weeks. It's almost hot enough to justify hiding indoors, and trying to find a way of escaping the sun's harsh glare.

Almost.

Unfortunately, with an expedition looming just over the horizon, the scouts can't afford to rest, even in this heat. That's the only reason why Levi has crawled out from behind the mountain of paperwork Erwin gave him yesterday (which he's working through at a surprisingly steady rate), and into the yard; he has cadets to verbally abuse.

'Tsk, honestly, I thought you brats were all fresh out of training, not a bunch of green recruits. I've seen corpses that run faster than you. Learn to pick up the pace. I won't always be around to save your asses from become Titan food.' Levi doesn't like being cruel, truly he doesn't, but it's the only way a lot of the newbies are going to learn. If they think Levi is too harsh, they're not going to last one mission beyond the walls.

Levi can feel sweat dripping down his back; he can't wait for this to be over. As soon as he gets back to the safety of his office, he's going to get a flannel and wipe down his whole body with cold water. In fact, maybe he should just take a shower. It's not like he'll be using any hot water, not in this heat…

Levi is so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't register the cadet approaching him until they're practically on top of him. As soon as he does register it, he turns to face the cadet, who immediately freezes and salutes.

'Captain Levi, Sir! Commander Smith has requested your presence in the war room.' Tsk, what does he want? It had better not be more paper work.

Levi turns away from the cadet to face his training good. 'Oi! Listen up! I've been summoned upstairs. You're all to continue your training while I'm away. If I catch any of you slacking off, it's latrine duty for six weeks. Understood?' The cadets all salute him in affirmation, and he turns to face the messenger. 'You coming with me or what?'

The cadet shakes his head. 'No, sir. It's only you, the other squad leaders, and a member of Hange's squad.' Does the cadet not know who Moblit is? Levi is surprised by that, given how often Hange enthusiastically screams Moblit's name every time she wants assistance. Well, either his name, or the name of the beautiful young cadet Hange has been joined at the hip with for as long as he's been here…

Levi shrugs away that thought. Now is a bad time to be thinking about the cadet in question; the last thing he wants in a meeting with Erwin and company is a hard on. He bids farewell to the messenger, and heads to Erwin's office, glad for the temporary respite from the sun.

-t/s-

It turns out that Levi is the last one to get the message about the meeting as, when he enters the war room, everyone else has already arrived.

Erwin is standing at the head of the table, with Mike on his left as always. Next to Mike sits Ness, who's currently fiddling with his headscarf. On Erwin's right sits Hange, who's having an enthusiastic conversation with the woman on her right.

Yes, it turns out that Hange hasn't bought Moblit as Levi had suspected she would. Instead, she has brought the very cadet that Levi had been forcing himself not to think of the whole way here.

Fate can be a bitch sometimes.

Levi takes a calming breath. 'It'll be fine,' he tells himself. 'You have complete control over your body. You're not going to get an erection just by sitting next to her. You've known her for three years, after all. Besides, Four-Eyes will never let you live it down if you let yourself get carried away. Just be calm, and nothing will happen.' Satisfied with his reasoning, Levi takes a deep breath, before announcing his presence.

'Tsk, nice to see you all so busy for a change. Mind telling me what this is all about, Erwin?' He still has a fuck tonne of paperwork to get done after he's finished the training drills, after all. He doesn't have time to piss about with subtlety.

Erwin smiles at him calmly. 'Why don't you take a seat and find out?' Still playing games as always, it seems. Levi wishes he could just get a straight answer from him sometimes…

He's about to sit next to Ness, when the cadet turns around to face him. Her eyes are always so beautiful, so absorbing. He feels drawn to them like a moth to a flame and, without realising, his body changes course, and he sits next to her instead. His decision earns him a smile, and he has to fight the urge to smile back; he can't allow his harsh persona to slip, not in front of everyone. If it was just the two of them then maybe, but not right now. Right now, it's harsh or nothing.

With Levi finally seated, Erwin starts talking. 'I won't lie to you all. This next expedition is a critical one, one that could make or break our funding.

'In short, military HQ are not happy with the lack of progress we've made in regards to re-taking Wall Maria.' They what? Assholes. Levi would love to see them leave the safety of Wall Sina and join the Scouts on the front lines, that would soon change their opinions!

Mike grunts. 'It's not like we haven't been trying. Do they not realise how many Titans there are between Trost and Shiganshina? We can only kill so many before they seem to multiply again, and steal away all our progress.'

Erwin nods. 'That's true enough, but try telling that to the people who have never set foot outside the walls.'

Levi is about to contribute his own opinion, when he's cut off by an enthusiastic Hange. 'Fortunately, me and my number three here have come up with a most wonderful idea, haven't we my dear?' She stares at the woman to her right, who nods.

Erwin smiles. 'This is the reason I've called you all here today. Hange has already run the idea past me, and I've agreed to try it. The only thing left is to fill you all in. Hange, would you kindly take the floor?' Great, so Levi is now stuck listening to Hange groan on for fuck knows how long, when he could be getting on with some actual work! How wonderful…

Hange grins broadly, and nudges the woman on her right. 'Actually, it's my number three here who'll be explaining the mission. Show time, my dear!' She all but shoves her subordinate out of her seat, forcing the poor girl to stand. Normally, Levi would be angry with Hange for being too lazy to explain her own idea, if this situation didn't have one major advantage…

Levi now has a certain someone's ass inches away from his face.

Wait, advantage? More like catastrophe! How is he supposed to focus on anything with her perfect ass so close to him? It looks so firm and juicy, like the ripe peaches he sometimes sees in the market. How he'd love to give it a squeeze, or a slap, just to feel it underneath his palm…

This really isn't helping him to fight off his erection!

Levi takes a deep breath, and tries to reason with himself. After all, he's not an animal, he does have some self-control. Besides, she's stood up straight, so it's not as if it's properly sticking out. He'll be fine just so long as she keeps straight…

The cadet clears her throat. 'Well, as Hange mentioned before, we've been working tirelessly to come up with a new way to fortify our pathways, and bring ourselves one step closer to taking back what the Titan's stole from us.' As soon as she's done talking, Hange produces a map, showing the area between Trost and Shiganshina. As there are more people who aren't aware of the plan on the opposite side of the table, she places the Trost end in front of Mike and Ness, surreptitiously giving Levi an apologetic smile.

Levi can feel his cock twitch in response, but desperately tries to fight it again. He hopes this plan is a quick one…

To his internal dismay, the cadet bends over, so she can place her finger on Trost. She begins to explain the plan, but her words don't reach Levi's brain.

He's way too focused on her ass, which is now practically touching his face.

He can feel his self-control slipping away from him, as his mind begins to conjure up the most delicious images. Images of her spread her over his knees, him giving her ass a hard spanking. Images of her bending over his desk, his hand yanking on a fistful of her hair. Images of her stark naked, on all fours, and begging for his cock…

Fuck. Well, the whole 'don't-get-an-erection' plan has failed spectacularly. He just hope no one notices…

To his horror, Ness starts talking to him. 'Are you alright, Levi? You've gone a funny colour…' at that, everyone turns to face him, including the cadet. He can't be certain, but he's sure she knows exactly what's happening, and she grins slyly at him; oh, if she's doing this on purpose then she's going to pay for this.

She turns her head to address Erwin. 'Commander, it appears that Captain Levi has a touch of heatstroke. Perhaps it would be prudent for him to return to his office for a while, or to take a short nap?' Levi desperately wants to shout out a retort, something along the lines of 'only if you join me'. He manages to bite his tongue though, to his great relief.

Erwin hums thoughtfully. 'That's not a bad idea if you're felling unwell, Levi. I'm sure I can ask someone to fill you in when you're feeling better.' Levi would like nothing more than to leave the room, but he has a problem; if he stands, everyone is going to notice the bulge in his trousers, and know exactly what he's been thinking.

Panicking, Levi clears his throat in an attempt to regain composure. 'I'm fine, Erwin. Lets jut get this over with.' Erwin considers Levi's answer, before nodding towards the recruit, indicating that she should continue.

She does, and Levi goes back to struggling with his libido, trying to look anywhere but the ass in front of him.

This is going to be a long meeting.

-POV/Switch-

You smile to yourself, satisfied that your impromptu plan seems to be working. You try to avoid looking too smug though; you'd hate to let everyone else know what you're up to.

Ever since Levi joined the scouts, you've had a crush on him. At first you thought you'd merely been drawn in by his bad-boy persona, but that thought had quickly been debunked when that feeling began to morph into full blown lust. Even now, a whole three years later, you still find yourself drawn to him.

It's made your life a misery.

Night after night you'd dreamt of him touching you, kissing you, ravishing you… it's been impossible to find anyone who compares to Levi in terms of raw sexual magnetism. You've been so caught up in your fantasises that you haven't taken a lover during the years you've known him, unwilling to accept anyone other than the man himself.

Even if he's not exactly attainable.

Well, you're sick of your self-inflicted abstinence, waiting for Levi to make a move or indicate interest in you. You need to tell him how you feel, no matter how he responds. If he reciprocates, great, passionate sex on all available surfaces. If not… well then, you'll just have to accept it, and try to move on. After all, the Survey Corps is full of attractive men, even if they aren't all Levi…

You'd had it in your mind that you were going to visit him later tonight and confess everything. However, when life gives you an opportunity, you should never turn it down. As much as you hate any kind of public speaking, you don't mind it right now; not when it gives you the perfect chance to tease Levi.

Your plan is a simple one. All you have to do is wave your ass in front of the ravenette until you get a reaction. If you don't get one, then he's clearly not interested. If he does, then you may just be in luck…

You focus your attention back to the map, fighting the urge to wink at Levi. You're certain by now that he knows what you're up to, and that he's probably fuming; you're trying to seduce him in front of an audience, after all. With any luck, this'll be enough for him to speak to you about your actions, at which point you can confess your desire. It really is a perfect plan, one that really can't go wrong.

Unless all he does is shout at you, of course.

Ah, well. Too late to back out now. You'll just have to finish explaining your plan, and pray that Levi doesn't hate you by the time you're done.

-t/s-

Finishing your explanation of the plan with Levi's eyes constantly fixed on your body was challenging, but somehow you've managed it, and are now preparing to wind up.

Speaking of winding up, you have one last chance to tease the vertically-challenged corporal.

Turning your gaze towards him, you utter the last few lines of your presentation. 'In summary, I know this plan is going to be difficult to put into practice, but fear not. We'll hit them so hard, and with so little mercy, that they'll be unable to chase after us for weeks. Everyone shall know that we came in strong, and left a lasting mark on the Titans. Who knows? Maybe, if we continue these assaults, we'll be able to make Titans our personal bitches in no time.' Levi's eyes widen slightly, and you're certain he's managed to pick out the double meaning your words have. Now it's up to him to decide if he wants to take you up on your offer…

Having now finished your presentation, you take a seat, and allow Erwin to readdress the room. 'So, are we all clear on the details? It is vital that we all gain a clear understanding of this mission before we leave. Does anyone have any questions?' You're hoping not, as you'd really like to see what Levi does in response to your hinting.

Speaking of Levi, the man in question speaks up. 'Actually, I zoned out halfway through. Damn heatstroke of something. I'd like the cadet to stay behind and fill me in on what I've missed.' Alone time with Levi? Well, you might just be getting your wish, after all. Although, it doesn't exactly bode well, speaking to him in such a public place. Perhaps he intends to reject you…

Erwin hums and nods. 'I have no objections. Hange, I want you to take over Levi's training duties. Levi, when you're done here, I suggest you have a lie down. I don't want you flaking out on us. As for Mike and Ness, its business as usual. Understood?' Everyone salutes. 'Excellent. Dismissed.' With that, everyone makes their way out of the room, leaving only you and Levi.

To your slight surprise, Levi's face is as expressionless as always when he looks at you. For a moment, you begin to think you've messed everything up, that he's furious and disgusted with you.

You hold your breath as he begins talking. 'You naughty little bitch. Having fun, were you? Teasing me in front of an audience… Were you hoping I'd lose all control? Were you hoping I'd bend you over this table, and fuck you while everyone watched? Does that shit get you hot? Disgusting… I think someone needs to teach you some manners.' Levi stands and, by weaving is hand into your hair, yanks you up to stand next to him.

Levi brings his mouth up to your ear, and continues talking. 'Thankfully, I know just how to discipline naughty cadets, especially the sexy ones. That's why you're going to follow me to my office, and I'm going to show you what happens when you tease a starving wolf. If you don't think you can handle the type of punishment I have in mind, then I could always have you on your knees shovelling shit for a week. The choice is yours. Just know that whatever you decide, there's no going back, so choose wisely.' He lets go of your hair, and strides towards the door, presumably going to his room.

This has left you with two options; chicken out on all your teasing, or follow Levi back to his room to receive what you're sure is going to be very 'special' punishment.

As if you're going to choose the former.

You chase after Levi, and silently follow him back to his room.

-t/s-

Thankfully, you managed to avoid crossing paths with anyone on the way to Levi's room; this would be a difficult thing to explain.

Levi stops just in front of a door, producing a key from his pocket. You're certain he knows that you're behind him, but he has made no move to acknowledge your presence. He slips into his room quietly, you just behind him.

As soon as you're in the room, Levi finally acknowledges you, only not in the way you've been expecting; he silently hands you the key, and gestures towards his door. You let out a heavy sigh, and turn to face the door, placing the key in the lock as you go.

The second the lock clicks into place, you feel your body being pushed into the door, and your hands being forced behind your back, held in place but what you assume is a hand other than your own. Warm breath tickles your neck, and a set of teeth come up to tug at your earlobe.

As you bite back a moan, you hear a voice in your ear. 'So, you've come to take your punishment like a good girl, have you? That makes a change. You've been a very bad girl today. Honestly, I'm surprised that Mike didn't give you any funny looks during the meeting; I bet you've been dripping with anticipation, thinking of the punishment you must have known was coming. Shall we see if I'm right?' If you weren't wet before, Levi has certainly changed that. You could listen to his low voice growling in your ear for hours on end…

Levi tugs your shirt out of your trousers, struggling a bit thanks to your ODM gear. Quickly losing patience, Levi produces a knife from his pocket, and begins to cut right through your gear, even managing to cut your clothing along with it. You internally cringe, concerned about how you're going to explain the damage to Erwin.

Levi doesn't seem to care though, as he pockets the knife, unbuttons your slightly-cut trousers, and sticks his hand into your underwear, heading straight for your opening.

He moans when he finds you wet. 'I knew it. I'd be disappointed in you for being so predictable, if it didn't benefit me greatly. So, how about I tell you what I have planned for you? I don't know why I'm asking; I'm in charge, I can do whatever the fuck I want.

'First, I'm going to yank these trousers down your legs, shove you onto the bed, and smack your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. Then, I'm going to force you onto your knees while I eat my fill of you. Finally, when I think you've been good enough, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have bruises on your hips for a month. When I'm done with you, I want you to get up, get dressed, and go to Erwin with your busted straps. I want you to tell him that I destroyed them. If he asks why, you're going to tell him it's because you're a filthy cock tease who practically begged a senior officer to fuck her raw. Say it. Say 'I'm a filthy cock tease who practically begged a senior officer to fuck me raw.'' Levi strokes you constantly the whole way through his mini speech, his mouth occasionally biting your ear. While he waits for your reply, he sticks two fingers inside of you, giving you a small taste of what's to come.

You desperately try to recall what you have to repeat, but you're finding it impossible to focus on anything other than Levi's hand. Taking in a steadying breath, you give it a shot. 'I'm a filth-filthy little slut who was asking for his cock! No, wait, that's not right. Um… I'm a filthy whore who wanted Levi to pound me into oblivion. God, why can't I remember…?' You're about to blurt out more, when Levi stops you by biting down hard on your ear.

Levi removes his hand from your trousers, grabs your hair, and directs you to a nearby bed, pushing you onto the mattress. You temporary regain the use of your hands, but that freedom is cut short when they're forced back together, and you feel something soft wrap itself around them, tying them in place. You struggle against them, but it's mostly for show; this is supposed to be a punishment, after all.

You feel your trousers and underwear being shoved down your legs, followed by a sharp pain on one of your ass cheeks; a bite perhaps?

Levi lets out a pleased grunt. 'Hm, you have such a juicy ass. Round, pert, soft… the perfect ass. It's almost a shame I have to use it to beat some sense into you. Speaking of which, how many hits do you think you deserve? I know I have a number in mind, but I'd like to hear what you think; after all, it'll help me to judge how sorry you are.' You have a perfect opportunity to earn yourself a reprieve, to convince Levi to take it easy on you. You just have to give him an exaggeratedly high number, like forty of something. It's as easy as that…

Oh, if only you wanted him to go easy on you.

You smirk, even though you're not facing him, and give him the cheekiest answer you can think of. 'If the number I give is supposed to reflect how sorry I am, then I don't think you should spank me at all; I regret nothing.' You wiggle your ass at him, inviting him to do his worse.

Your comment causes Levi to bark out a laugh. 'Cheeky bitch. Keep this up, and you'll be walking to Erwin's office in the nude.' He doesn't mean that… does he?

Even if he does, you decide to push your luck further. 'I bet he'd love that. Hey, maybe if I show up there naked, he won't waste time talking; maybe he'll give me the fucking I'm clearly asking for.' That comment earns your rear a hard smack, one that's mimicked almost immediately on the other cheek.

Now that he's started, Levi begins to alternate smacks between cheeks, speaking to you as he does. 'I've known you for three fucking years, and not once have you let your bad girl side out. I should give you extra punishment for hiding it from me; your bad side is fucking delightful. Now, be a good girl for once, and start counting out these smacks. I'll tell you when I've stopped.' Not wanting to push Levi any further, you comply, and begin to count out his hits.

Each hit seems to sting more than the last, and as you approach twenty, you begin to wonder how many he plans to give you. Either way, he wasn't lying when he told you you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week; you're not sure if you'll ever be able to sit down again!

Finally, after an almost unbearable thirty strikes (that you'd counted), Levi finally relents, telling you to stop counting. You breath a deep sigh of relief, glad that the most painful part of your punishment is over. Levi even decides to undo your hands, allowing them to stretch out in front of you. You see his balled up cravat fly across the room, and you realised that that's what he used to bind you.

As it turns out, releasing your hands has an alterer motive attached, as Levi forces you onto your hands and knees, dragging your trousers down even more so he can spread your legs wider. Only then do you remember the next part of his plan; he's planning to eat you out.

Almost as if he can read mind, the moment you recall his plan, Levi leans forward, and runs his tongue along your opening, before flicking it up onto your clit. You gasp, not expecting him to do such a thing.

Levi groans. 'You taste fucking incredible. Maybe I'll skip dinner tonight in favour of eating you out. I bet you'd love that. Bet you'd spread yourself wide open, and allow me to eat my fill anytime I want to. I might just test that theory. Maybe I'll shove you into an alcove sometime, and make you present yourself to me. You do seem to get off on the idea of public sex, after all...' You're about to respond, when Levi begins eating you out enthusiastically, his actions snatching the retort from your lips.

You bury your face in the bed, trying to muffle your screams. If anyone overhears you, they'll be able to tell exactly what you and Levi are up to. Still, you can't bring yourself to care that much, as you wouldn't trade this moment for anything. Not with Levi's tongue writhing and twisting in just the right ways…

It doesn't take long for your body to approach an orgasm, and you raise your head slightly to tell Levi. 'Levi… Please… I'm so fucking close...' All you need is just a few more flicks on your clit, and you'll be falling right into oblivion.

Instead of helping you reach completion, Levi moves his face away, earning him a frustrated groan. He smacks your still-tender ass in response, before giving you an answer you really should have expected. 'If you want to finish, you'll have to beg for my cock. That's the only way you're going to find release. Beg for me, and I'll make sure you're taken care of.' You can hear him already toying with his ODM gear, indicating that he plans to fuck you no matter what. Still, if he wants begging, you'll give him begging, so long as brings you to climax!

In a load moan, one that you're certain someone else must have heard, you comply with his demand. 'Levi, please, I'm begging you; fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I can feel you for days, fuck me so fast the bed moves, fuck me so roughly that I have to crawl out of here. Just please, please don't leaving me hanging like this.' You hope you've said enough, but you're not sure. You hold your breath, waiting for Levi's response.

The bed dips behind you, and Levi, who has managed to free his cock from his trousers, pushes into you forcefully, bottoming out in one smooth thrust.

Levi doesn't waste a single second, pounding into you like a man possessed, his hands digging into your hips hard enough to form those bruises he mentioned earlier. The bed creaks loudly with every thrust, and you briefly wonder if it'll take the strain; if it doesn't, Levi will have to take his own embarrassing trip to Erwin's office.

Levi removes a hand from your hip in favour of it toying with your clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle with a surprising amount of gentleness. The contrast of being fucked hard while being stroked gently is delicious, and you feel your orgasm building up again.

Evidentially determined to give you what he promised, Levi begins spouting even more dirty talk, as if he knows just how sexy you find his voice. 'That's it, take my cock. I take it all back, you're such a good girl. Such a fucking wonderful girl. You like that? Fuck, I think you do. If you get any wetter, I'll have to build a fucking damn, stop you from flooding the whole of Wall Rose. Fuck, I've wanted you for so long. You're mine now. I'll fight anyone who tries to take you from me. Mine, mine, mine, fuck…' Levi descends into nonsense and repetition, and you find your thoughts suffering a similar fate, as they all blur into a single thought about a single subject; Levi, and how he's about to send you over the edge.

No sooner than you've thought it, your body begins to convulse and contract, as a wave of pure pleasure washes over you, your mind slipping into peaceful oblivion. Why the hell didn't you tease Levi sooner? You've missed out on so many orgasms…

When you finally regain your senses, you feel Levi stiffen behind you as he reaches his own climax, flooding you with release as he bites down hard on your shoulder. You barely register the pain of his bite, too busy basking in the glorious afterglow. It's going to sting like hell later though…

When Levi is finally done, he slips out of you before flopping onto the bed. He pulls you into an embrace, gently kissing the back of your head between whispers of 'good girl', and 'you're so beautiful', and another phrase which you're certain was 'I love you'. You let it slide though, as you're not certain. Still, you'd like to think that's what he said, given what just happened.

It doesn't take long before your position becomes uncomfortable, and you realise something important; you still have to go to Erwin's office!

You somehow manage to stand, even though your legs are shaking like a newborn calf's. You begin to pull your trousers up your legs, only to feel another pair of hands cover your own. They push the trousers back to where they were, and you let out a sigh. 'Levi, I have to go and tell Erwin about the straps, remember? Please, just let me get dressed.' You push his hands away, and go back to your trousers.

Instead of doing as you'd asked him to, Levi kneels on the bed, and yanks your shirt over your head, forcing you to stop what you're doing. Your bra is undone and off mere seconds after, leaving your top half bare.

Levi wraps his arms around you, and starts talking directly into your ear. 'Tsk, as if I'd really send you to Erwin like this. I'll deal with the straps myself. Now, take off your clothes and get into bed. I've been ordered to take a nap, after all; Erwin never said I had to take one alone, though.' Well, that's a huge relief. You're not entirely certain if you could even walk that far right now…

As you work on ridding yourself of the last of your clothes, Levi removes his with grace and speed, even managing to place them all in a tidy pile before getting into bed.

When you finally manage to do the same, you join him, cuddling into his side as you do.

Levi gives you a quick kiss on your forehead before he settles down for his nap.

As you yourself begin to lose consciousness, you can't help but wonder…

Does Levi actually know what the plan for the next expedition is?!


End file.
